It Won't Be Long Now
by the ice cream assassin
Summary: A young Obi-Wan Kenobi takes a night out on the town, with surprising results. Obi-Wan/Darth Maul slash. (Edited/added to since original post)


**__**

It Won't Be Long Now   
By Jessie, aka the Ice Cream Assassin

Note to readers: This fic sucks. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Honestly... Don't read this if you can avoid it. But if you do, for some odd reason, reveiw cause then I won't feel like I wrote this for only my own sick amusement. At least its consensual, ne?

The nightlife of Corusant wasn't exactly unknown to its year-round inhabitants, but neither was it acknowledged. It remained, as it always had, a separate part of the planet. People did not come for the parties thrown by local spice-lords. Tourists did not come to see the nightclubs or hear the resident music. Nor were any of these said clubs in any of the travel guides, even the most exotic ones. And it wasn't really that these clubs were in any way less of a trip to attend than other party places in the sector, they just weren't what the capital world wanted known.

Certainly he wouldn't mind going to see some of this local culture, if that's what it could be called. And certainly he wouldn't get into too much trouble if he did, by chance, decide to use one of his nights off to roam around the city. And surely he could take care of himself if he ever _did_ decide to do such a thing…

And he _certainly_ would love to. He _certainly _would get punished severely by his master Qui-Gon Jinn if he did. And he _certainly_ would get himself into a horrible mess with things he knew little or none about.

Of course, that just made 18-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi want to go out even more.

Little to his Master's knowledge, he had entertained the idea for some time. The types of things he would see, hear, taste and smell… Ah! It made his heart beat faster just thinking about it. And what was it about the music he had heard once before? Was it the heavy, gut-pounding beat? The racy lyrics? The underlying passion? It made him all the more curious, and it soon became too much for him to contain.

After all, what could happen on one little night on the town?

Oh, what could happen indeed.

* * *

"Goodnight, Master." Obi-Wan bowed low, trying hard to shield his excitement. Tonight was the night, unbeknownst to his Master, of course.

"Goodnight, young padawan." Qui-Gon's deep voice echoed down the empty hall as he turned away.

Stepping quickly inside his quarters, he waited until his Master's presence was faint and far. Today had been uneventful, for the most part, with a few history lessons and some sparring. Obi-Wan was getting better, it seemed, which only concluded in making him more confident in his decision to sneak out tonight.

He dressed quickly. On his trip out to the market that afternoon, he had managed to 'wander' into an odd little shop selling odd little clothes. And little they were, for he doubted that they used more than a few square meters of fabric in making both the pants and the shirt he had purchased. Certainly it was over-priced. He asked the clerk about anything in-fashion and sexy, for he knew of nothing to wear. The clerk, a Twi'lek woman, gave him a strange look as her head-tails twitched in amusement. A Jedi asking for sexy clothes? It was just too much!

Again he looked over the clothes in wonder. They were so much different than he was used to seeing, but in a way, he found them… beautiful. Or maybe exotic was more of the word. In any case, he enjoyed the look of the tight, black leather pants and the loose, black hemp shirt that looked like a fisherman's net. It wasn't even good enough for covering him completely, but he trusted that to some people the net-shirt made sense. He was quite reluctant about the it at first, but decided to be adventurous. _As if what I'm about to do, _he thought to himself as he tugged on the pants, _isn't adventurous enough! Humph!_ He slipped on the shirt, and marveled at himself in the only mirror he had. It was a small, hand-held one that years ago had helped him braid his one strand of hair.

Obi-Wan's brow knitted in concern. What about his hair? Almost everyone knew the look of a Jedi on this planet. He sighed, but was not about to be defeated now. Going into his small washroom, he took out the ponytail at the back of his neck. They he pulled back the braid behind his ear into the bit of hair behind his head. All together now, he twisted his hair until it made only a small bun-type of thing at the base of his head. Securing it with a few hair ties, he figured that in the dark of the club, nobody would be able to tell. And he hoped that he looked all right. One last sigh to expel the nervousness that had come over him, he threw on his Jedi robe, stuffed a few credits in his pockets, and was off.

* * *

He dumped the robe as soon as he was out of the temple and a few blocks away. He doubted anyone would notice it, so he tossed it behind a garbage dumpster near the train. The night was warm, thankfully enough. His shirt did little to shield him from anything, after all. The city was beautiful as he rode through to the little-known districts, wondering what it would be like where he was going.

For here was a whole new world for Obi-Wan. The shops that stood open well past midnight; the cafés and clubs with neon signs; but most of all, the people. From humans to races he had never seen before, all of them beautiful and different and exotic in their own way and fashion. He found himself smiling as he strode down the walk to one place that he had heard of in a random vid-zine. He remembered the name well, and the address, for he now stood in front of it: 'The White Galaxy'.

Opening the thick door carefully, he was almost over-powered by the sensations that came to him. Both of sight and smell, noise and the immense _pleasure_ that rippled it's way through the Force and down the narrow hallway. He passed down the purple-lit corridor, his heart beating frantically at the sound of the heavy music. As he stepped around the corner, he left his world completely behind.

Many-colored lights reflected off of the smoke in the air, though it wasn't a bad smoke. It was the kind created that was semi-safe to breathe, or so Obi-Wan guessed. His head spun, all the same, as he was over-taken by the sight before him.

A sea of people danced below, for he stood on a catwalk above the dance floor. They looked like birds floating on a rough sea, only far too frantic to be anything of the sort. There were people all around him, but nobody paid him any heed. The lights were bright, but sporadic and flashing, so it could still be considered dark. The pounding music could be felt through the floor, the railing on which he leaned, and in his stomach. The smells of the club were neither pleasant nor unpleasant, but he didn't mind the air at all.

And if Qui-Gon killed him for doing this, for sneaking out and going someplace he _knew _he was all but forbidden to go; if he punished him beyond any other punishment he could imagine yet, or even if he was so upset with him that they didn't talk for a week, Obi-Wan knew that this sight before him now would all be worth it.

He tried to breathe, but found his breath uneven and ragged. His heart pounded in his chest like never before. His head caught the beat of the music, bobbing with it in time. Obi-Wan was grinning as he began to descend to the dance floor.

Excitement pulsed its way through his veins as he began to move with the crowd. He put his arms up like they did, and at first, he felt rather foolish. He got the hang of it though, and as the song changed to something faster and more techno, the lights changed as well. They became all white, strobing on and off, faster and faster. The people screamed with joy around him. He was pushed into from all sides, but it was a good kind of push. So he shoved back at those around him and laughed with them. He was touching and being touched like he had never known before, and it was not offensive or even as painful as he might have thought.

And though it might not look like it from afar, Obi-Wan began to dance _with_ people as well as the song changed again to something with more rhythm and soul. A young human girl caught his eye and he caught hers. She moved closer to him, resting her slender, white-looking arms on his shoulders. They began to move in time with the sliding beat of the music. She seemed all black and white to him in the whirling and winding lights coming from above. He tentatively put one hand on her hip, making sure not to get too close as to offend the girl. Part of him knew that that would be hard to do, but he decided not to push it.

As the girl opened her eyes to meet his for the first time up-close, their depth struck him, even in the dim light. A crystal, it seemed, had been put in place of her iris, making them seem ten different shades of blue. He could hardly breath with her scent in his lungs and her eyes in his sight. Only inches apart, he found himself wanting in a way that a Jedi shouldn't want. But, for now, he kept his control. But neither did he move away, nor did he take his eyes from hers.

The song ended, and he couldn't hear the 'thank you' she said, close though she may be. Moving away, she disappeared into the crowd with a wink and a smile. Obi-Wan found himself drifting towards the opposite end of the room where the bar was located. It was away from most of the large, mounted speakers, so the music lessened slightly so he could hear himself think. He had decided early on that shutting out most of his Force-sensitive mind would help him keep his sanity, and he didn't regret that decision. What was around him visually was enough for any one mind to handle.

He made it to the bar and sat down, noting he was covered in sweat. He ordered a beer from the bartender, deciding to try something else that was completely new. He had had wine before, but not beer. He sat drinking the cool liquid slowly, even though he felt like gulping it down. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he scanned the crowd over as the music changed to something slower than he had heard before. The lights slowed with it, trading the white stobes for soft, swirling blues and purples. Obi-Wan sighed in contentment. This was truly amazing.

His eye wandered away from the swirls of people and began to look out over the many tables of people. Most sat talking in small or large groups, and most appeared human or at least semi-humanoid. Then his eyes fell on the back corner, where not much light penetrated. All he could see was a shadowy figure lounged casually in the back. The light only caught the feet of his boots, planted upon a chair next to him. One arm was hung over the back of the chair he sat on, emphasizing the rather muscular chest (or so Obi-Wan envisioned; though it was hard to tell exactly what body-type, besides slim, this man was). His other hand fingered his glass playfully around the rim, seeming to hypnotize anyone who dared look at this dark figure. And dark he was, this Obi-Wan could clearly see despite the lighting. Dressed in tight, dark clothes in a tight, dark corner, and looking (much to Obi-Wan's excitement and unease) straight at him with a dark, tightening gaze.

Obi-Wan's breath caught in this throat sharply as he realized he had been staring. But he could not look away from the pale eyes that had pinned him from across the room. And he could not seem to get over this curious feeling he had all of a sudden. So before he really knew what he was doing, Obi-Wan was walking towards him with a surprisingly confident gate, and sitting down at the figure's small, secluded table.

Now, Obi-Wan did not come here to meet people. He came here to dance and discover what else Corusant must hold besides politics, crime, buildings and Jedi, Jedi, Jedi. He did not come to flirt with girls on a dance floor, and he certainly didn't come to sit and talk with a complete stranger such as this one. Of course, this made Obi-Wan's first conversation of the night all the more precious.

The figure smiled, and Obi-Wan had to focus on him very hard to see his features. It made it easier when the figure leaned forward over his drink to look intently upon him. Black and red his features were painted, and unless Obi-Wan was not seeing clearly, tiny horns protruded from his head. And his eyes are what really caught him, with their red-and-yellow depths that spoke in ways he could not hear, or was not allowed to hear.

"Yes?" The word was hissed more than spoken, but it didn't make Obi-Wan shiver as it might most, for there was a soft afterthought behind it. Obi-Wan straightened in his chair, and drew a finger around the rim of his mug. His eyes drifted down to watch the foam for a moment as he tried to keep his breath even. There was something in the air, and something in those words which made him literally winded. He reveled in the feeling a moment longer, before locking eyes with this stranger once more.

"You looked lonely." His voice sounded odd in this new place, like he didn't belong here. But the man across from him didn't think so apparently, because he only smirked darkly and leaned back in his chair. _Shadows love him,_ Obi-Wan thought suddenly, and immediately dismissed the thought as whimsical. _Next thing you know, I'll start writing poetry!_

"Now," The figure hissed, grinning slightly and showing his oddly shaped and yellowed teeth (though, they didn't look exactly mal-kept, but rather it was just like they were supposed to look quite mean). "What makes you think I mind being alone?" His words where almost whispered, but they were somehow heard clearly over the music.

Obi-Wan shook his head and quirked an eyebrow at the interesting man, he guessed to be about his age. "Do you wish me to leave?" He leaned in a bit closer in the last word, and this gained a small chuckle from the figure.

"No," This was spoken with force from him, but with just enough ease to make Obi-Wan's smile get bigger. He opened his mouth to speak again, but it was lost in sudden crash of hammering music and the roar of the crowd as almost all of the club's residents rushed up to dance. A newly inspired flurry of lights and colored smoke filled the dance floor, and lyrics sung high and low melded with the music caused you to feel all at ease and excited beyond belief at the same time. Obi-Wan turned to watch the rush of people, and he gestured vaguely and leaned forward before turning to inquire about the song.

'Now, what do you suppose that's all about?' he had meant to say, but all that got out was a startled yelp as the figure pulled him suddenly to his feet. They were now only inches apart, and nose to nose. Obi-Wan's breath was again uneven and his eyes were wide with the sudden anticipation. What was this other feeling though? _Does he feel it too, I wonder?_ The red and yellow eyes were driving into his with an intensity that near scared him. The man's scent filled Obi-Wan's nostrils, and he could barely contain himself. He could smell the beer on his breath as he spoke, but it wasn't unpleasant in the least.

"Dance?" The word sent a tingle down his spine, and he nodded numbly.

Then he was being pulled towards the dance floor, hand in hand with this alien he didn't even know. It was as he began to move with him that he felt it – Something he hadn't ever enjoyed before, but now he found it more than intriguing. It was alluring, natural and truly free as those yellow eyes bored into his. It was evil, and Obi-Wan could feel it's presence clearly as the music throbbed and the singer wailed over the speakers. He could see it written all over this man's face, and feel it in the hand that still held his loosely above his head.

But Obi-Wan did not back away. He stood and faced it eagerly, losing himself in the wickedness that churned its way through this man before him. Red and black and yellow was all he saw as he was pulled closer still by the now-free arms around his waist. Obi-Wan wrapped both his arms around this man's neck, and inhaled his unique scent. They moved quickly to the music, but each moment seemed to last forever in Obi-Wan's eyes.

Then it was over, and the figure began to move away. But Obi-Wan pulled him back again without thinking, this time leaning his face closely towards the other's on pure instinct.

Both men blinked suddenly in surprise, the strongest emotion Obi-Wan had seen him portray of yet. They stood there, among the sea of people, for a split second before Obi-Wan laughed nervously, and stepped away. What was it he was about to do a moment before? He couldn't remember, nor did he really want to. The man's eyes burned into his, and Obi-Wan studied them carefully. Such depth and malice they seemed to hold, yet there was something more. Something he was almost afraid to identify. And then there was the man's painted skin. Was it really paint, Obi-Wan wondered, or was it his skin? He wanted to touch it. There was amusement in the other man's eyes now, and Obi-Wan found it hard to breath in his scent and keep a level head.

The music now had a heavy, grinding feel to it. Obi-Wan turned suddenly, feeling embarrassed and confused. Just as his arms left the dark figure and he turned fully away, though, his back was pulled against the other's chest and the man began to rock in time to the music. His voice half-hissed into Obi-Wan's left ear.

"Leaving so soon?"

Obi-Wan had to try hard to keep breathing with the feel of the man's breath on his neck. This was a million times more amazing than his dance with the girl had been. He half-turned his head to grin at the man before (minding the horns carefully) putting one hand on the back of his neck and resting his head on the man's shoulder. They moved to the beat, Obi-Wan relishing the heat of the body behind him and the feeling of the breath on his throat. Was it just he, or was the man's breathing just an uneven as his? Obi-Wan half-turned his whole body now so he could look into his eyes fully.

Time seemed to stop for an instant as they looked at each other, smelt each other's breath, and felt the other's hand upon them. What was this feeling? Obi-Wan didn't know. Neither of them cared.

The song ended, and they walked back to the table for their drinks. Obi-Wan sat down as he had before, and the dark man sat across from him. This time they leaned against their arms so even across the table, they weren't far apart in the least. They sat and drank for a time, trying not to appear that they stared at each other. Obi-Wan spoke first.

"Is this you first time here?" The question seemed silly, because of course he wasn't a newcomer.

The man shook his head, grinning a bit to reveal his sharp teeth once more. "I come often."

Obi-Wan laughed, despite himself. "I guessed, actually." This got a low chuckle from the other man, making Obi-Wan feel not as awkward anymore. He actually felt rather natural now that he had been here for an hour or so. They drank the last of their drinks in silence, comfortably looking at each other across the table.

"You haven't told me your name yet." The man's whisper was clear in the small space between them.

Obi-Wan paused, but smiled nonetheless. "Kenobi. And yours?"

The man tipped his head back with pride. "You may call me Maul." He showed his teeth again in a grin-smile. Something about that made Obi-Wan shiver with excitement. He nodded.

"Well, Maul," He said carefully. "You're a very good dancer." He grinned coyly, though he wasn't sure what was making him do so. He only knew that he liked this feeling and he didn't want to let it go.

Maul chuckled again darkly. "You're." His hiss was back, and it only made Obi-Wan feel better now that he had some beer in him.

"Is it obvious?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his own question, feeling a bit silly.

"No," The answer surprised him, and he looked back into Maul's eyes. There was something inside of them that seemed to say, 'I know these kinds of things.'

Obi-Wan knew that there was something he was meant to read in that look, and maybe if he had been using that part of his brain that answered to the Force, he would have caught it. But as it was, he just laughed it off and enjoyed the moment all the more. As he saw it, the evil he had seen before was more of Maul's appearance than of Maul himself. And if anyone had been listening to his thoughts just then, they might have laughed.

But the moment passed, and Obi-Wan kept smiling. Maul kept grinning. The music continued to blare overhead, and it wasn't long before Obi-Wan's logic failed him, much to his enjoyment.

He made the mistake of identifying that look in Maul's eyes when he spoke or looked at him for a long time. He hadn't known the emotion much, because he hadn't known strong emotions in general for such a long time. But as Maul invited him to another place down the way for a 'more interesting' time, Obi-Wan couldn't help but return the feeling towards this young, exotic man. It was the feeling of desire, and it made Obi-Wan's heart pound.

Stepping out into the now slightly colder air, Obi-Wan shivered. But the small gasp he let out fell into a sigh as a strong and possessive arm found it's way around his waist. Obi-Wan had to concentrate hard just to breath.

This one that Maul led him to was different from the last one. The front hall was narrow, like before, but it didn't break out into a large area. There were halls and doors off to the side, but they kept a straight path down the hall. At the end of the hall Obi-Wan could hear music and vocals in a strange language. Blue and purple light filtered through the curtain that blocked the door. Swept aside, a small room was before him now. Maul led the way a bit farther until he came to a table in the back. He left Obi-Wan there for a moment as he walked casually up to the bar.

Obi-Wan took in all he could of the strange little place. Everything was painted black, from ceiling to tables to floor. The small, round glass table in front of him even had a black iron frame. Obi-Wan smiled at the setting. There was no flashing lights or pounding music here. A band played up on the stage a sad song with a female vocalist. She wailed and twisted to the music, weaving a story in some alien language. As she ended, the small crowd clapped and she bowed. They started another song, slower and with lighter-sounding words. He liked this place, he decided.

Maul came back with two beers, and when Obi-Wan tried to pay him back, he ignored him. This only made Obi-Wan feel excited in an odd sort of way, so he gave up and sipped his beer. They listened to the music, and talked some, mostly of the surroundings and the drinks. That is, Obi-Wan talked semi-nervously and Maul would add a comment here and there.

"Technically, you see, I'm not supposed to be here. I had to sneak out tonight to go the 'The White Galaxy', but I think this place is better. Less noisy." Maul chuckled and lifted an eyebrow at him. "Not that noisy is bad, it's just that this is more…" he stumbled over the last word, and noticed that he had finished his beer. "Relaxing." He looked at Maul suddenly, and had to blink a few times to make sure he saw what he thought he saw.

Maul was giving him such a look that it sent a shiver right down into the pit of his stomach and there it fluttered, tingled and stayed. He found himself grinning, and wanting more. The fires in Maul's eyes and the dark smirk on his lips turned Obi-Wan on in a way he knew that he was forbidden to feel. Why was he here? What was he doing? Wasn't this wrong?

Maul shook his head slowly as if answering Obi-Wan's questions. He quirked an eyebrow, and Obi-Wan understood. The last of his famed Jedi logic had just left him.

Maul leaned closer across the small table, giving Obi-Wan plenty of time to move away if he changed his mind. Obi-Wan's eyes drifted shut as he felt Maul's lips against his, slowly, then most insistent. He suppressed a groan at the exquisite feel of the kiss before Maul pulled away suddenly. Standing quickly, he grasped Obi-Wan by the hand and tugged him to his feet. Both men's breathing was tight and quick. They locked eyes for a moment before Maul turned to pull Obi-Wan down a narrow, black hallway.

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan managed to choke out. He was pulled around a corner and then to a sudden stop. A hand fell against his chest, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

Maul leaned closer, pressing eager lips to his ear. "Right here," he hissed, and Obi-Wan couldn't keep from groaning in pleasure as Maul's mouth found his once more. He pulled their bodies together, and Obi-Wan wrapped trembling arms around him.

A rough tongue ran it's way across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to it. Sweet was the taste that hit him, sweet beyond honey. He began to kiss back as Maul's hands roamed over his neck and lower back. Such feeling Obi-Wan had never known before, but he knew that he loved it. Tongues and lips and hands where all that he was aware of until he was pressed against the wall with sudden urgency. All of Maul's slender body covered his and he whimpered desperately as he found lips and tongue attacking his neck in long, slow movements.

Then the hot, searing mouth was back against his and he kissed back in desperate need. Maul was thrusting shallowly against his now slightly spread legs. One hand was on his thigh, clenching him in his own need. The seconds grew shorter and shorter as pleasure increased. Obi-Wan wondered for a moment how he had gotten here, but the thought was quickly dismissed. One hand was up beneath his loose, netted shirt, and he arced into it.

Maul chuckled deeply and paused to look Obi-Wan in the eyes. Yellow-red met blue, and neither could understand what was happening or why.

And neither of them cared.

* * *

Morning. Sunlight. The Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan shook his head, but found that only increased the headache. Memories of the night before surfaced and he wondered how he would fare today around his Master. Surely he couldn't forget those things so easily.

Never before had he been forced to _drag_ himself out of bed, but that was what he was forced to do. He was back in his room, of course, and alone. Part of him wished it were not so. He immediately silenced that part of him and made a point to never listen to it again.

Walking to his Master's quarters that morning wasn't slow enough for Obi-Wan, and as he greeted him he tried hard to look calm.

"Good morning, Master." His voice sounded all right. "Did you sleep well?"

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled at his padawan. "Yes, I did. And you?"

Not enough touching, not enough kissing, and certainly not enough of what came after. _"If I don't go back now, I'll…" He was cut off by an insistent mouth. He groaned deeply, but broke away. "I'll be caught if I don't go soon, Maul. I can't…" Another kiss, and he was silenced. "Don't go." He didn't._

"I slept well, Master." Of what sleep he got. He didn't get back to the Temple until an hour before sunrise. He was to meet Maul at 'The White Galaxy' again next week around midnight. "Are we to go out again, or is it strictly a training day?"

His Master smiled at him. "I think we will go out again today. There are a few errands I must do for one of the ambassadors." His smile faded slightly. "And you seemed to enjoy yourself." Obi-Wan wondered if he knew. "And it keep you out of trouble, so it's not all bad." Obi-Wan decided that he didn't.

He smiled up at Qui-Gon, and also decided that he could pull this off. His Master didn't suspect a thing, so that was a good sign. He sighed near silently as they exited the Temple. They talked about the usual; recent diplomats and goings-on in the senate, a few friends of Obi-Wan's at the temple, and a few politics that involved the Jedi.

Obi-Wan realized that this was he life, and he enjoyed living it. The life of a Jedi. The nightlife was not for him… But, all the same, he found him waiting impatiently for the next week to arrive. He wanted another taste of desire.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn was not a slow person, nor was he an unobservant person. But in the case of his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, he did not suspect a thing was wrong. But perhaps 'wrong' is too strong a word for what Obi-Wan was doing on his night off every week. After all, it was just a bit of fun. Some beer, some dancing, some making-out. It was only against the Jedi Code. No harm done, right?

Obi-Wan had been seeing the strange young man who called himself Maul for five weeks now. They had begun to meet at the small club that he had taken Obi-Wan to the first night of their meeting called 'Sorede Wa' (something in an obscure language called Morbonian, though the meaning is lost in translation). It was small, but featured live music and an intimate setting. The back half of the place was actually a spice hold and almost-hotel (you may go ahead and imagine what an almost-hotel is used for). But Obi-Wan was anonymous to this, and he looked forward to his 'date' with Maul each week with anticipation. Anticipation he kept, of course, from his Master Qui-Gon.

On the fifth week of their meeting, Obi-Wan noticed something about himself and Maul. While before it was simple desire that kept him coming back, he had begun to feel something else for the man. He dared not say anything to Maul himself, nor did he dwell too much on this change of emotion. Or perhaps, it would be rightly called this _growing_ of emotion inside of him.

He met the object of his desire (and perhaps more) in the back of the room at a small table for two. They exchanged a few words, for Maul was not the kind of person who enjoyed much talk, and they drank some. After listening to a few of the songs of the local band that night, they got up and danced. Obi-Wan himself thought that he had become quite good at this activity, not to mention others, in Maul's company. And though he would be slow to admit it, the other man thought that Obi-Wan had become quite good indeed at said activities.

These things would usually take up their nights together, with a few steamy kisses in between. But this night was going to be different, Maul decided. He could see it in the other's eyes that he would gladly go further tonight, though he might not want to admit it. So he made ready the proposition and his plans after Obi-Wan's acceptance, for it was clear that he would indeed accept.

Obi-Wan was across the table at the time that Maul was thinking all these things, quietly sipping his second glass of beer and watching the crowd. A slight film of sweat could be seen on his skin in the dim, purpled light.

"Kenobi," He said slowly, in his usually deep and raspy voice. "How about we try something different tonight?" He grinned a bit, and Obi-Wan smiled in return. He suspected what Maul meant, of course, but he didn't let himself think about it too much. He was lead by the hand down one of the many dark hallways leading from the main dance room. After many twists and turns, they stopped at a door guarded by one man on a stool. He smiled in the dim light that shown down from the single light that Obi-Wan had seen since they left the dance room. The man was tall, burley and dark. He accepted the credits which Maul thrust at him, and allowed them to pass through the door. "Room twenty-three," was all that was said to them.

The halls here were filled with a dim red light, and the doors marked with plain, gold letters. Maul led them down the long hallway until they came to a door marked twenty-three. Maul turned to face Obi-Wan as he opened the door, his eyes sparkling with desire.

Obi-Wan was pulled inside easily and willingly. His eyes adjusted to the even darker light in the room. It was lit with gas lamps, giving the small room a very romantic feel. He spotted the tables and wall hangings of many deep shades. There was a vase of flowers in the far corner, right next to the plush, richly adorned bed.

Obi-Wan gasped slightly as he was embraced from behind, and lips were pressed against his ear. "Do you like?" were the hissed words which sent a shiver straight down his spine to settle in his groin. Hands trailed their way down his stomach, spiraling lower and lower…

Despite what might be thought about the two at this moment, neither really knew what they were doing. Obi-Wan hadn't ever planned to meet someone on his first little excursion, nor had he planned to do it more than once. And Maul was surprised, though he would not admit it, to that fact that he really did _like_ this young man who he had just met. Rarely did he indulge this far into a relationship with someone else. He didn't exactly like to be touched himself, but with Kenobi, he found that he did not mind it so much.

"Ah," Obi-Wan relaxed fully into the embrace. He wanted so badly to be with this man, to experience what Jedi are forbidden to do. Pleasures of the flesh couldn't be _that_ troublesome, right? Right…

Then his mind the realized what he was doing, and the Jedi Apprentice inside of him broke free. "I can't, Maul, I…" The hands stopped, as did the light kisses on his neck. "I'll be discovered if I…" He couldn't form the words to refuse because he didn't want this to stop. On instinct, he reached out with the Force onto the surface of Maul's mind.

When a great, sickening darkness welled over him, he hissed in pain. Maul threw him forward into a table, which Obi-Wan caught himself on. The other man backed away quickly, realizing his mistake. When Obi-Wan came to the full realization of what he was doing, he whirled to look at the now enraged face of the man he had, a moment before, planned on sharing a bed with. Dark eyes and a darker still aura threatened to pierce right through him, but Obi-Wan set his jaw and steeled his mind against the dark force.

"Jedi scum!" Maul hissed from across the small space, bracing himself for an attack.

Obi-Wan shook his head quickly, and concentrated hard on keeping his balance with the amount of dark energy in the room. "Damned Sith bastard!"

A sickening laugh came from Maul. "Is that the best you can do, _Jedi_?" He spat the last word out as if it held some nauseating connotation for him. _As I am sure it does_, Obi-Wan though grimly.

Without warning, the vase at the bedside came hurling across the room in the first series of attacks. Obi-Wan ducked it easily as it smashed against the wall where his head had been a moment before. He stepped forward, still crouching, out of the way of the falling glass. Reaching out with the Force again, he shoved Maul almost off of his feet, and then dove for the door. He ran headlong into an invisible wall, causing him to lean against the wall for support.

Maul began to laugh in his sickening way. Obi-Wan scowled at him, then dropped into a Jedi fighting stance. He could simply call out to his Master with the Force, but then he would be forced to explain all of this. Including the sneaking out, the dancing, the kissing, and the almost-sex. He cringed inwardly. He was going to have to fight this one on his own, without his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan and Maul lunged forward at the same time, colliding in a furry of fists and feet, with the occasional thrust with the Force. They were equally matched in skill, making it almost impossible for either to get the upper hand until Obi-Wan faltered just once, and Maul kicked him square in the chest. The kick sent the padawan against the wall at an odd angle, his shoulder and head hitting with dizzying force. He turned away as his head spun. He stood blinking for a moment before strong arms seized him from behind.

"What were you _thinking_, Jedi?" Maul hissed into his ear. "Is bedding a Sith some kind of _test_ for you at the Temple?" Suddenly the dancing lamplight seemed more menacing that romantic. Obi-Wan struggled a bit, but he was growing tired. This fighting had taken a lot out of him, and he had not been prepared. Little did he know that Maul was feeling quite the same way, though he was hiding it much better than the young apprentice.

"I wasn't the one doing the seducing, you know!" He yelled as he grit his teeth in frustration. "You Sith bastard!" With that, he half-jumped so his feet were braced against the wall, then shoved off both with his legs and the Force. This landed Maul, still holding onto Obi-Wan, halfway across the room at the foot of the bed. Obi-Wan twisted in his loosed grip so he was pinning the other man to the floor. They fought for supremacy for a few more moments before freezing.

They stared at each other eye to eye on the floor of the small room for some time. Lamplight danced around them as they breathed heavily. Obi-Wan lay half on top of Maul, with one of his knees planted to the side of his hip and the other in between his legs. Their hands were clasping the other's wrists in a tangle of arms. After a few minutes, both chests where heading with more than just shortness-of-breath from the fight.

Obi-Wan gulped nervously, as their grip on each other seemed to relax. Then would have been a good moment to escape, but Obi-Wan wasn't thinking of escape any longer. Maul knew that he was looking into the eyes of his mortal enemy, the one thing that he hated more than anything else in the universe, but he simply could not bring himself to kill him. It would have been so easy just close his windpipe or hit him with one of the many heavy objects in the room. So easy, and yet… so damned hard.

Red-yellow eyes met clear blue. Fingers entangled as Obi-Wan leaned down a bit closer. It seemed that all aggression had left the room. The two then let go of any reason that they had been trying so hard to hold onto in each other's presence, and crushed their lips together in a passionate tangle that both of them enjoyed to the fullest.

Obi-Wan whimpered as he forced himself to pull away. "This is so wrong…" But Maul pulled him back down into another searing kiss before he could say more. Obi-Wan pulled away again. "Maul, we can't, I can't, it's not right!" He gasped out the words and looked pleading into the other man's eyes. Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, his own eyes betrayed the passion he felt in this embrace.

"Not even for just tonight?" Maul's raspy voice sent another shiver down his back, in the all-too-good way.

Any response he might have made to that died on his lips as he looked into Maul's eyes. Yes, just one night. Then never again? That was how it had to be, though. It wasn't as if he actually cared about him, right? Right…That… was how… it… … had… … … to…

Obi-Wan gave up. He ripped his hands free from Maul's and cupped that sexy, evil face. He dove into that delicious mouth and groaned deeply as arms pulled him tightly flush with his partner. He was rolled over onto his back, with Maul thrusting shallowly against him. Obi-Wan was pulled roughly to his feet, hands tugging at the waist of his leggings. Their mouths rarely left the others even when discarding clothes. Boots were removed skillfully with help from the Force.

Obi-Wan was tossed back onto the bed with that black-and-red tattooed body. Heat poured through their veins, painfully arousing both men. Obi-Wan arched against Maul as he caressed his chest and thighs. The cries of pleasure filled the room and both experienced such ecstasy as never before. Maul plunged inside of him, and it was something that neither of them could think of any experience to equal it. Fire and pleasure where one as they moved in time to each other. Obi-Wan was taken then by the Sith, and enjoyed every moment of it.

They awoke after a short sleep born of fatigue, with Obi-Wan curled around Maul's body. Both of them stirred and looked at each other in mild astonishment. A film of sweat covered each of their bodies still, but Obi-Wan was not cold. Maul was the first to speak.

"I should kill you, Jedi."

Obi-Wan laughed dully. "Yes, and I suppose I should do the same."

Maul nodded. Their eyes would not leave the others for some time, even after they both sat up halfway on propped elbows. They were a tangle of limbs in the middle of the bed, just staring at each other.

Maul wondered why he felt such a connection with this Jedi. They were, after all, mortal enemies. Maul might even be forced to personally kill him one day. He dared not think that he _cared_ for Kenobi, but he couldn't deny it either. It went against his training, completely and utterly.

Obi-Wan knew that he was going against every fiber of his being by lying with the Sith. He knew what he should do. How could be go back to Qui-Gon and look him in the eyes, after what he had just done with this evil _being_? But how could he get himself to feel truly guilty about what he had done?

Maul was caressing him again. He closed his eyes and let the Sith gently push him back onto the bed. They kissed softly, sadly. They knew that once they left this place, they could never be together again. But it had to end, and they broke away after some time.

Awkwardly, they stood up. They dressed quickly, and tried not to look at each other. Obi-Wan made for the door first, but Maul stopped his hand on the knob. They stood like that for a long moment, before Maul moved an inch closer, pressing his chest against Obi-Wan's back. But this time, he shook his head and opened the door deliberately. He stepped halfway out before he stopped, realizing that Maul didn't intend to let his hand go. Only when he turned to face him did he release it.

They stared into each other's eyes for one last time. Perhaps in another lifetime, when they weren't born and bread as enemies, they could have been something. Maybe if both had been Jedi, or both had been Sith, they could have meant something to each other. They could have really _really_ cared. If Obi-Wan could be tainted by the darkness, or Maul tainted by the light, then…

Obi-Wan shook his head at his own thoughts. He glanced past Maul for a moment to find that it was three hours past midnight. He didn't want to go. He closed his eyes against the world, denying what was happening to him.

Maul moved closer, carefully bending this head towards the Jedi's. Their breath mingled, and both men didn't dare to think of the consequences of their actions at the moment. Their lips touched for an instant in which both would remember in absolute detail. It seemed to last forever. The feelings that surfaced as they brushed lips, the scent of the night's activities on their skin, the other's presence as either Jedi or Sith.

And then it was gone. Maul broke away suddenly after just that second, and shoved Obi-Wan roughly to the side. The door was flung the rest of the way open, crashing into the wall with enough force to crack the plaster. Another door down the hall was slammed shut with a _clang_, and then all was silent except for Obi-Wan's choking sobs.

* * *

Light filtered through the drawn blinds. It filled the sparse room with yellow, cheerful light. On any other such morning, perhaps, Obi-Wan would be gotten out of bed with a smile and been more than pleasant all day. The sun made him happy in some strange way, much more than other things he enjoyed.

But this day he drug his feet wearily. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep after returning from the place where he and Maul had—

__

No, he told himself. _I can't think about that any more. I just need to … forget._ He splashed his face with cold water, trying to make himself forget the touches, the embraces, the feeling Maul moving inside of him…

He was gasping loudly, trying to get his breathing under control. He had enjoyed the previous evening like no other, much to his shame. His dreams had been filled with scenes from the night before. Had he really just slept with a Sith warrior? What was he thinking? Obi-Wan decided that he hadn't been.

Obi-Wan straightened his back deliberately. Whatever might happen afterward, he must never let the other Jedi, especially his Master Qui-Gon, find out about his little 'excursions'. Especially not the part where he kissed him, or the part where he found out that his almost-lover was a Sith. Or the part where he didn't kill him, and instead had a night of wild, earth-shattering sex.

Obi-Wan sighed. This was not going to be easy.

So he gathered up the memories, and carefully locked them away. Each emotion that went with them was also locked inside a tiny, mental box. Carefully sealing it deep inside his mind, he blocked it off with the utmost care. He never wanted to remember any of what happened, because he would want to think of it always. So it was all locked away, never to be seen by any other Jedi ever again.

Obi-Wan sighed once more, and tried not to think what would come of it all. For all he knew, Maul could have been a self-taught fool that didn't really know anything dangerous. Obi-Wan convinced himself of this as much as he could, locking away his doubts with the memories.

Yes, what could come of this? The chances of it all backfiring on him were… Well, they were small. Right? Right.

"Nothing… will come of this." He said slowly at first, then more deliberately. He looked himself in the mirror long and hard. "Nothing at all."

**__**

~* The End *~

  
  
  
_Author's Note:_  
Thanks to the first people to who reviewed this when it was only part one. Now it's longer and (hopefully) a bit better. Oh, how I love smut. *sigh* Anyway, thanks to Sara, Jedi Rita and Serenitatis for being the first to reveiw. ^-^ You guys gave me ego! : D *ahem* For more of my fics, check out my profile. Yeah... I'll write more SW stuff if you guys liked this and reveiw (note the _and_). Seriously, I never get reveiws, so it means a lot to me! Peace~   
  



End file.
